


Обратная связь

by Rik_i



Category: Edem - Stanislav Lem
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rik_i/pseuds/Rik_i





	Обратная связь

Предплечье было в кашу - вероятно, неслабо приложило о что-то, когда при аварии все автоматы вырвало из стоек. "И это еще повезло", - пробормотал Кибернетик себе под нос, обходя большую недвижимую фигуру и обшаривая ее всевозможными датчиками. Больше всего он боялся за криотронный мозг, потому что всё остальное было в порядке. Запчасти уже в доступности, и восстановить поврежденную цепь в руке было делом пары часов.  
Кибернетик стряхнул с себя оборудование и немного постоял, кусая губы. Потом рассердился на свою внезапную сентиментальность.  
\- Черный, - позвал он. Вышло резче, чем хотелось, но он в сотый, тысячный раз напомнил себе, что автоматы не обижаются. Важна только целостность микросети в охлажденном резервуаре.  
Круглые шторки визоров раздвинулись.  
\- Подними руки.  
Левая моментально пошла вверх, кисть правой конвульсивно дернулась, брызнули искры.  
\- Стоп! Сядь!  
Кибернетик подкатил ближе край гидравлической платформы, водрузил на нее поврежденную конечность. На торчащие лохмотья тут же набросился мелкий ремонтный автомат, но Кибернетик отстранил его локтем, еще раз сам все осмотрел и только потом допустил громко жужжащего словно бы от нетерпения ремонтника соединять, спаивать. Лечить.  
К тому времени, когда Черный встал, по команде прошелся туда-сюда, сгибая, поднимая и разводя в стороны обе руки, Кибернетик ощущал тяжесть и скованность в собственных плечах и коленях, а во рту была кислая слюна. 

\- Ты не ел ничего с утра, - сказал Доктор от двери. - Это против правил. Я запрещаю членам экипажа морить себя голодом.  
Он держал парящие теплом пластмассовые контейнеры и термос. Кибернетик поискал относительно чистую тряпку, чтобы вытереться, но был еще раз отчитан и по локти обрызган дезинфицирующим раствором из пульверизатора. Запахи еды лишали желания спорить, Кибернетик ощутил зверский голод.  
\- Это что, птица какая-то? - спросил он, жуя.  
\- Пирог с индейкой, - засмеялся Доктор. Кибернетик осмотрел кусок, что держал в руке. Действительно, настоящий пирог с румяными завитками теста по краю. - Хлебопечку уже починили.  
\- Надо же, я и забыл, - удивился Кибернетик. В животе теплело. - Не хочу кофе! У нас что, чая нет?  
\- Ты начинаешь оживать, - Доктор отвинчивал крышку термоса и смотрел с улыбкой. Не той - кривоватой, преувеличенно широкой, когда они выкапывались из-под тонн грунта, не зная, спасутся ли. Не той - удивленной, растерянной - когда вскрывали тело обитателя Эдема. А той, от которой Кибернетик уже отвык - когда они сидели на полу в каюте Доктора, и тот пускал колечки дыма в сторону вентиляции, рассказывая какие-то земные байки, а Кибернетик босой пяткой поглаживал его лодыжку и ругался на запах табака.  
\- Как он? - спросил Доктор, кивнув на застывшего у стены гиганта.  
\- Осталось восстановить обратную связь и будет как новый, - ответил Кибернетик, прихлебывая из кружки - о, боже! - и вправду настоящий черный чай с какими-то ароматными травами. Из личных запасов Доктора, надо полагать. У него частенько находилось что-нибудь странное или полезное, можно было подумать, что он тащит в экспедицию все, от раритетных спичек до стеклянных бус - а вдруг пригодятся при встрече с дикими инопланетными цивилизациями? Правда, такие шуточки Доктор не ценил.  
\- Мы тут собираемся к ручью за водой, и мне... - Доктор замолчал.  
\- Что? - Кибернетик отставил кружку, протянул руку и подушечкой большого пальца надавил в том месте, где грязноватый рукав комбинезона обнажал вены на запястье. Доктор тут же, быстро и голодно, накрыл его пальцы своими, стиснул.  
\- Немного неспокойно. Но я, возможно, ошибаюсь. Мою интуицию могло так же стряхнуть, как твои автоматы.  
\- Думаешь, там что-то?..  
\- Не знаю.  
Кибернетик посмотрел на Черного. Тот не шевелился, не подавал сигналов, но странным образом Кибернетик ощущал его всего, его силу, мощь, её ровный ток по жилам. Его... мысли?  
"Чушь какая!", - с ноткой раздражения подумал Кибернетик, не отводя взгляда от холодных бликов на недвижимых плечах. Приехали, доработался до невероятных, глупых теорий. Он все еще держал Доктора за запястье, под пальцами пульсировало, постукивало, жгло.  
"Это все ты, - вдруг понял Кибернетик. - Ты и твоя чуткость, которая каким-то образом откликается во мне, ты и твои пластинки с древним блюзом, ты и твой запах, ты и твоя..."  
Обратная связь.  
Доктор склонился, подышал ему в шею, мягко высвободился и начал собирать контейнеры. "Надо помочь", - рассеянно подумал Кибернетик. Отнести в посудомойку...  
\- Накормив тебя, я чувствую себя полезным, - попытался пошутить Доктор. - Эй, осоловел от еды что ли? Отдохни хоть чуть-чуть. Мы выдвигаемся через минут пятнадцать, так что не провожай нас.  
"Нужно помочь".  
Черный шевельнулся, согнулся, аккуратно забрал у Доктора грязную посуду и шаги его прогрохотали по направлению к кухне.  
\- Спасибо, - хмыкнул Доктор. - Понятия не имею, как ты это делаешь с ним. Генрих говорил - это микропередатчики какие-то специальные, да?  
"Которые я еще не доставал из коробки".  
\- Да. И будь, пожалуйста, осторожен... там.  
Доктор шутливо отсалютовал салфеткой и вышел.


End file.
